Some Words On Our Memories
by GaleSynch
Summary: Deep down, Artemis had to admit that she still love Orion despite what the myths said. And when she met the treacherous son of Poseidon, bearing the weight of the sky, she could only say one thing: "Orion?" -Pertemis; Percy/Artemis-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know many of you are sick of Pertemis stories, especially those that make Percy as the guardian of the Hunt or Artemis, which is ridiculous. There's a goddess, Artemis, one of the Olympians there. Do they need anymore protection? And for Zeus' sake, the girls are trained well enough, they can fight and have wold guardians - their parents are gods and might love them, they can send help once in a while can't they? - so they DON'T NEED Any guardian.**

**That's it. Rant Over. **

**Hope you enjoy the story... and review! **

* * *

**Love Comes Full Circle.**

**Chapter One: Tales From The Frontier.**

* * *

Aphrodite gazes thoughtfully at her granddaughter—her only legacy sired by Eros and the former Lieutenant of Artemis Thalia Grace's granddaughter—who is staring up at her from under her covers, anticipating patiently for her caretaker to tell her a bedtime story. Contrary to popular's belief, Aphrodite cares deeply for her legacies and demigod children; having constantly visiting them, it's just that they didn't know that. A rare frown mars the goddess of love's immaculately beautiful face as she contemplates what kind of story should she tell her granddaughter.

"_Well?" Diane Grace probes studying her grandmother's—though she doesn't know it is her grandmother, merely referring as an aunt—face as to why there is so much trouble to tell her one story._

_Aphrodite__ wipes away the frown and smiles at her granddaughter. "Would you like a love story?"_

_Diane wrinkles her nose, unconsciously reminding Aphrodite of her step-sister/foster sister, of Artemis' blatant display of distaste whenever she talked about love. Diane says, "Those mushy, mushy stuff? Ew... no... how about a story of Greek heroes?"_

_Aphrodite rolls her eyes at Diane's tomboyish-ness. "This is a mixture of both love and bravery." The goddess of love continues on when she sees Diane opening her mouth to protest. "It concerns your namesake."_

_Diane's eyes lights up. "You mean the mood goddess Artemis?"_

"_Yes," Aphrodite says, nodding solemnly. "Don't you want to know how or why she fade?"_

"_Because of love," Diane reminds her sullenly but then it disappears to be replace by a fiery pride in her eyes. "Which is why I decided to swear of men forever!"_

_The girl no older than eight makes Aphrodite sees her as Artemis; she vaguely wonders whether or not is this girl Artemis' reincarnation. The love goddess blinks away the faint, dim memory of the former moon goddess and concentrates instead, on her granddaughter's yellow-grey eyes, skin as pale as the moon, glowing with a faint mystical hue as a sliver of moonlight that now falls under Hecate's jurisdiction slipped through the veil of curtains and the light colored fire hair, curled locks that she inherited from her grandmother (Aphrodite resists the urge to smile; her legacies resembles their godly parent or at times, looks neither like their parents, a trait since every individual's beauty is different and thus, her children stands out on their own with their own looks inherited from none, same goes for her legacies)._

_She smiles indulgently, "Why?" she asks though she knows very well why._

"_Because of what happened to Lady Artemis, a man ruined her didn't he?"_

"_Half credit, Diane," Aphrodite says gently. "It was love that made Artemis did what she did."_

"_Which is why it's stupid," Diane insists adamantly, unwilling to give up. "Nothing you say will convince me of this!"_

"_Petulant child," Aphrodite says though there is no real fire in her words. "Maybe this story will convince you."_

"_Of Artemis and... who's that guy again?" Diane's eyebrows furrowed, an adorable habit of hers that Apollo says Artemis has when she is a very, very young goddess. Apollo that had seen Diane when once, he's riding his chariot and sees a girl that looks so much like his twin sister that it hurts. Diane tells Aphrodite of the weird man, of how he tries to ask her about the stories of Artemis. Which eventually leads to Diane's obsession with Greek mythology and the goddess Artemis._

"_The reincarnation of Orion—" _

"_That jerk."_

"_Hush—no foul words now," Aphrodite chides softly but sternly. "As I was saying, the man's the reincarnation of Orion or so many people believe since he, as Artemis describes him, is a complete replica of that man. But in the myths and all the stories told, his name in this story is Perseus Jackson..."_

**PxA**

Artemis had never ever pities Atlas when he was trapped under the burden of the sky. But now, a part of her—which was very small by the way, as small as a microorganism felt some sorry for him. Artemis had never had empathy for males, only for females. But now, she felt some kind of empathy connection with Atlas for the pain that he must felt when he was under the weight of the sky. Artemis had never ever admired a male but Orion. But now, she very grudgingly admired Atlas, even a little, for how long he'd last under the weight of the heavens and can still whine and shout curses at the gods.

Artemis couldn't even see straight, much less talk. Even a measly grunt was incapable of drawing itself out of her mouth. She blinked the metallic bead of sweat that got into her eyes and focused her line of sight in front of her to keep herself from passing out. The Titans were too powerful to fade, but she could.

There were other deities connected to the moon after all.

"Well, well, the proud moon goddess crumbling under the weight of the sky."

Artemis lifted her head as high as she could, her eyes narrowed into a scorching glare as they searched for the man that had spoken—the voice was low-pitched, definitely a male, she as a patron of young girls can tell.

Unfortunately, the man was standing, not crouching down to her level like the monsters do to mock her so she could only see the man's feet. She glared at it, wishing that it'll catch fire. Usually, not bound and trapped under the weight of the sky, one glare from her can make any mortal man burst into fire. But the chains restricted her powers so her glare was about as harmless a kitten.

Artemis gritted her teeth against the pain and managed to spit out, "Get lost." It came out a lot weaker sounding than she would've liked. And for that, she glared harder at the man's feet as if it was his fault.

The man chuckled and an odd feeling surfaced in Artemis. That voice, that chuckle was familiar. So familiar that it hurts. The memory of _him_ was still clear as day in her mind, just below the surface. She blinked away the tears that had gathered from the pain, stress, burden, humiliation and the sadness of _that_ memory.

"Is that an order, milady?" that male voice was teasing and light-hearted, mellifluous to the ears. As pleasant as _his_ voice—why did this man suddenly reminded Artemis so much of _his_ traits?

Artemis didn't answer.

She heard the man sigh and heard, rather than see his knees bend into a crouch to see her.

She gasped the moment his sea-green eyes—oh as beautiful and luminous as his—widened.

Deep down, Artemis had to admit that she still love Orion despite what the myths said. And when she met the treacherous son of Poseidon, bearing the weight of the sky, she could only say one thing: "Orion?"

**PxA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Comes Full Circle.**

**Chapter Two: Turn A Blind Eye.**

* * *

"_What a jerk!" Diane explodes, slamming her fist down onto the soft covers. Her action causes nothing but a soft 'thump'._

_Aphrodite sighs, "You're too rough—"_

"_So what?"_

_Aphrodite gave it up as a lost cause, choosing to switch the topic instead, knowing that Diane is as stubborn as Artemis. "So... Diane, do you want to continue the story?"_

_Diane considers this. "Hmm... if I want to know the rest, I can just read it up in the net."_

"_But they won't be the real one."_

"_But Aunt Dove!" Diane protests. "What makes you think your story is the real one?"_

_The love goddess smiles mysteriously. "Because it is."_

"_What do you mean by that?"_

"_You'll find out in time." Is Aphrodite's simple answer. It only adds fuel to the fire in comparison to Diane's curiosity._

"_Why can't you tell me now?" the little girl asks._

"_Because it will only put you in harm's way," Aphrodite pauses, mind working to search for another excuse. "And because you asked for a bedtime story from me—and you know I don't leave things unfinished. So sit down and listen to the story's end."_

_Her babysitter's stern voice has Diane crawling back under her covers. With a petulant pout, she turns to Aphrodite, who is watching with an amused smile on her lips, and asks, "Well? What happened next?"_

"_Well... Artemis's reaction to Perseus Jackson was like this..."_

**PxA**

She spat in his face.

"Hey!" the boy whined, putting a fair amount of distance between him and Artemis. Judging from his reaction, no girl had ever done that to him before. And Artemis felt slightly satisfied that she was the first person to do so.

Her eyes narrowed in wariness and slight dread—though her pride wouldn't allow her to admit the apprehension to the pain she will definitely feel in the torture those monsters are going to lay on her—but she kept her face cool and apathetic, not letting the monsters and the son of Poseidon to figure out what she was thinking and feeling at the moment.

"It's okay," the son of Poseidon mumbled, waving away the monsters that were starting to gather around them. Their eyes filled with sick glee instead of concern for their master, torturing a goddess was probably something the enjoy more than fawning over their boss.

Disgusting, she thought, glaring at the boy—why did he look so much like Orion; were her eyes playing tricks on her; or is she becoming delusional from the pain—and the fiends. "What do you want?" she sneered.

The son of Poseidon wiped away her saliva from his face with a handkerchief before turning to face her once more.

He smirked.

"Aren't you a spunky one," he teased. "I like those kind of women."

"Go to Hades," Artemis spat back, wishing him to fall into a pit and die.

"Ouch," the boy said as he crouched to her level. Instead of some kind of beating, he smiled warmly at her. "Don't hate me so soon—I have a good reason for doing this."

Artemis scowled at him, not believing for a moment but a part of her admitted that she was curious and wanted to know why he rebel against his father and the Olympians. Unwittingly, it slipped: "Why?"

The son of Poseidon smiled sadly.

"Sorry," he truly sounded sorry instead of mocking. "I only disclose that information to close friends or people that would truly understand me—like Luke for instance but not that you'll know him—and you're not one of them. You don't even know my name. And I don't know yours."

Artemis thought the last part must be a poor joke. "How can you _not_ know me?" she asked incredulously. "I'm one of the Olympians! Isn't it your goal to see me and my breathen crumble?"

"Really?" the green-eyed demigod arched an elegant eyebrow. "Which goddess are you?"

Artemis glowered at him. She was sure he was joking or purposely riling her up; but the curious and innocent look contradicted what she believed. "I thought you called me the moon goddess just now?"

"I know that," the brunette said slowly, enunciating every word as if Artemis was a stupid child that needed to be talked to like a baby. "because Luke told me which goddess we managed to trap."

"She's Artemis, Percy."

A new male voice cut in coolly. Percy turned to face the speaker and from sideways, Artemis saw Percy's lips stretching into a grin. "Luke!" he greeted, on his feet now. Had sprung there effortlessly. "You're back—good to see you!"

Luke made a noncommittal noise from the back of his throat.

"Any memories coming?" he asked.

Percy's grin faltered—not that Artemis can see but she can tell from the tone of his voice—but he replied, "No."

His answer and Luke's question confused Artemis. "Memories?" she echoed suspiciously.

Luke crouched down to her level and sneered in her face. "Enjoying your stay here, Lady Artemis?" he mocked. His tone wasn't light-hearted nor was it the friendly teasing that Percy's voice was. There was a reason why the auburn haired goddess considered Orion's and Percy's voice mellifluous.

"Go to Hades." She snarled.

Percy crouched down next to Luke, looking her right in the eyes. And those orbs the color of the sea surrounding her birthplace filled her heart with something that she hadn't felt in such a long time. She craved it as her memories unbidden, turned to Orion and the days she'd spent with him before she found out about his nature and how she'd killed him.

That was another thing the mortals recorded wrong. She didn't kill Orion on a bet with Apollo, no; he didn't try to rape her either. Apollo and even Poseidon had warned her that Orion wasn't who she thought he was. And she knew that. She merely chose to turn a blind eye on his attitude and tried to ignore the phantom pain in her chest when she caught the scent of another woman on him.

How he died?

Apollo was upset with both Artemis' and Orion's attitude and had decided to settle things himself. Before he had put his half-cooked plan in action, Artemis had confronted him and challenged him to a shooting contest. The target was her male companion—she knew fully well who it was but she chose to turn a blind eye on it.

Just as she had so many times. The only thing that could protect her from pain: turn a blind eye.

It was Apollo's arrow that had struck his brain. Everyone assumed that Artemis would be mad at Apollo and even though she wasn't at all upset with her twin brother, she was. Because that's what everyone expects of her.

It took a few centuries for their relationship to mend but even then, it had changed just for one man. A demigod; a selfish hero. She was apathetic to him because Apollo was starting to get annoying and she must set an example for her Hunters which were formed soon after Orion's demise. Apollo was purposely being difficult to her just for the sake of being difficult.

Their relationship was in the gutter and if she was going fade here and now, what Artemis wanted the most now was to mend their sibling relationship.

She wanted to say sorry to Apollo.

She didn't want to turn a blind eye at all the mistakes she made anymore.

"—mis. Artemis!"

The sound of Percy's voice jolted the chained goddess from her reverie to him. she promptly scowled his way. "_What_?" she demanded, derision lacing her voice. And when she finally registered that the male had just called her by name, she added: "Don't call me Artemis."

"Then what should I call you, milady?" the boy teased with a slight grin.

Artemis' eyes darted momentarily to Percy's side and noticed that the son of Hermes had left. Was she that distracted by pain and memories that she hadn't even noticed that the older boy had left?

She turn a blind eye on the flare in her chest and glared at Percy. "Anything but my name," and just for the reputation she needed to uphold: "boy."

The boy looked miffed. "I'm a man."

Artemis rolled her eyes but otherwise, ignored everything.

**PxA**

* * *

**A/N: Are either of them too OCC? And I tweaked the myth a little because I wanted it to be part of Artemis' character development.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Some Words On Our Memories**

**Chapter Three: Puzzle.**

* * *

_"Why did you stop?" Diane asks, pouting slight when Aphrodite stops abruptly in her story-telling. The story is just getting interesting in the young girl's opinion and her care-taker chooses to stop then. If she hadn't known that Aphrodite has no sadistic streak, she'd say that the woman did it on purpose to torture her with the anticipation._

_The goddess of love hums contemplatively and says, "It's late, dear. Don't you think we should continue this tomorrow?" she gestures to the clock sitting on Diane's bedside table for emphasis but Diane scowls in disagreement._

"_It's just one-oh-hundred," the daughter of Eros says, lower lips pushed out into a sulky pout. "we still have plenty of time. Tell me what happened to Artemis with her imprisonment in the Titan's army?"_

"_She has the company of Percy Jackson, the tortures were less ever since that incident where he made it clear that he wouldn't stand for it..."_

"_Oh," Diane sneers with sarcasm. "so he's suddenly protecting her now? Wonder what changed that?"_

"_Don't be sarcastic now dear," Aphrodite chides. "and listen to my story. When Percy sees his subordinates demeaning Artemis, tis' what he did..."_

**PxA**

"What are you all doing?"

Percy's placid but icy voice cut through the jeers of the monsters like a knife slicing through a butter. From under the sky, Artemis couldn't see the son of Poseidon's face but she could imagine it was set in a stony and upset face.

She wondered why.

Percy was anything but pleased. Scowling, he walked through the crowd of monsters which had all parted in perfect unity to let him through. He mentally noted that the monsters before him were of Luke's and Ethan's crew.

A sneer crossed his face when he saw the ichor flowing from beneath their feet. "Well?" he demanded. "Aren't any of you going to answer me?"

A brave or foolish monster stepped forward to represent it's breathen. "We were just... playing with the goddess since she's bored."

"You or her?" the son of Poseidon hissed.

The monster flinched back into the crowd, not being able to withstand the deadly glower sent his way.

Artemis frowned. Why would the son of Poseidon care what happened to her?

The moon goddess didn't have time to ponder on it when said son of Poseidon closed as much distance as he can between him and her before crouching down in front of her. Artemis couldn't comprehend why there was concern ceasing his features.

"Can you heal yourself?" the son of Poseidon asked, hand reaching out to touch the cut on her cheek.

Artemis flinched back from his touch—though it was killing her to even move under such a heavy burden on her shoulders, sending a deadly glower his way. "Don't touch me," she hissed, venom lacing her voice.

Percy held up his hand in a 'come in peace' gesture. "Okay, okay," he said. "you don't have to look like you want to kill me."

"That would please me greatly," Artemis sneered, agreeing that she wanted to kill the Orion-look-alike. Thinking about Percy and Orion's similarity still never fail to unnerve her, there was already that lingering ghost of a suspicion of how her thoughts were muddled whenever Percy was near her. It was better if she kept her mind blank as to how Percy looked.

Percy pouted.

"That's mean," he finally commented. "Are you still hurting?"

"What do you think?" was the sarcastic response from Artemis.

"You must really hate me," Percy replied. "it's odd...and strangely refreshing—no girl ever talked to me like that before." He said it in a musing tone, his hand rubbing his chin.

"I'm the first, no?" Artemis sneered. "But you don't have to worry about not ever receiving such treatment anymore, when my Hunters get to you—"

"Why did we stray from the main subject in the first place?" Percy cut in coolly. He shook his head, a smile tugging at his thin lips. He turned and called out, "Someone—hand me a bottle of water."

There was some grumbling and shuffling before Artemis saw Percy snatch a bottle of water from the air, she presumed that one of his minion monsters threw him that. She watched with a steely gaze and slightly curiosity as Percy uncapped the bottle and poured it on the ground, the liquid mixing with her golden ichor.

She tensed when the water snaked up her skin. Artemis expected excruciating pain when the water touched her wounds—that the monsters inflicted; she swore she'd make them pay once she's free—but instead, there was a soothing sensation and the feel of skin closing.

Artemis stared at Percy in shock. He was healing her, an enemy?

The son of Poseidon smiled at her reaction. "I wouldn't let a lady suffer," he said. "Luke said you were our prisoner and many agreed but not me. To me, you're like a guest—sorry about the accommodation though, milady," Percy grinned cheekily at the flash of annoyance that passed in Artemis' scowl before continuing. "you'd be able to get out of there soon... I think."

"Soon?" Artemis echoed. "Are my Hunters coming?"

Percy opened his mouth to answer but close it, his eyes were thoughtful, as if he was considering how much information he should give. Artemis thought he wasn't going to divulge any information when he opened his mouth and said, "No."

Artemis tensed at the many implications in that one word.

"What do you mean?" the moon goddess demanded.

"What's with that look?" Percy, instead of answering, inquired.

Artemis glared harder.

Percy laughed, finally understanding what Artemis was thinking. "Don't worry—your Hunters are safe at Camp Half-Blood, only two of your Hunters were sent to look for you."

"Only two?" Artemis asked, despair filling her heart knowing that only two wouldn't be enough to fight an army of monsters. She grind her teeth together, had she had even a few specks of her powers, she'd be able to communicate with her Hunters; tell them that they should get the whole Hunt, get help from the campers—

"Along with three other campers."

_And what good would that do?_ Artemis thought cynically, _they still wouldn't be able to take on an army_.

"They're making good progress you know," Percy continued and Artemis broke out of her reverie and concentrated on what he was saying through her worry and pain. "if the keep up the pace, they'd reach the desert in no time—where one of them would die by the way, as the prophecy says."

Artemis' mood soured further. She scowled at Percy for adding more to her worry and said, "What's the point of telling me this if you're just going to say one of them might die?"

"Will die," Percy corrected. "you'd never be able to alter a prophecy and the fates." A sneer crossed his features. "There's a huge possibility that it might one of your hunters though—"

Artemis'd strangeled him had she been able to move her arms. She couldn't and so, she settled on spitting in his face.

Silence greeted them before it was broken by Artemis' hiss of pain as a sharp pain blossomed at the side of her head. She directed her gaze downward to where the rock that had hit her was, as expected, it was stained with ichor.

She chanced a glance at Percy to see his reaction—was he the one that did it? Or did he order his minions to do it?—but he wasn't looking at her. His gaze was directed behind him, a scowl on his features.

"Who," the son of Poseidon murmured. "did that?"

The monsters shifted uncomfortably, wisely choosing to distance themselves from their leader. Not one of them answered though, looking at one another, murmuring incoherent words.

"Well?" the green-eyed demigod stood up to his full height, looking at each one of them. "Answer me."

Percy spoke calmly, coolly and not at all loud. But the deafening silence that followed after that statement, well... he might as well have shouted at the monsters.

Finally, one of the monsters stepped forward. The monster was goblin-looking with a crooked nose, jagged teeth that reminded Artemis of a shark, shaggy grey hair, green skin like poison, and yellow slits as eyes.

"It was me," the monster squeaked.

Artemis half-expected Percy to congratulate the goblin monster for his good job of punishing her with her impertinence with that half-smile on his face.

The moon goddess' eyes widened in shock when the monster disintegrated after a blow from Percy's fist.

The monsters howled and backed away from the son of Poseidon.

"Wha..."

Percy was smiling fully now. "And this," he said. "is a good example of those that dared to disobey me—I said that you were not to harm Lady Artemis in any way, and did you listen?" He sneered. "No, you didn't."

His lips curled in disgust. "Leave," he snapped. "and don't come in here unless you're ordered to."

Artemis studied the son of Poseidon as he once more crouched before her, brows furrowed in concern as water snaked up to her auburn hair and healed the wound there.

"Why?" she asked quietly.

"What do you mean 'why'?"

"You know what I meant—why did you defend me?"

Instead of answering, Percy smirked.

"Go puzzle it out yourself, milady."

**PxA**


	4. Chapter 4

**Some Words On Our Memories**

**Chapter Four: Free.**

* * *

_"I guess he isn't too bad if he's willing to treat an enemy so well," Diane concedes reluctantly but there is also the approving glint in her eyes that implied she totally approves of Percy Jackson's actions despite the enmities he must have implanted among this allies._

_Aphrodite smiles cheekily. _

"_Earned your approval didn't he?" she teases her legacy. _

_Diane scowls. "Not a hundred percent. When is Artemis going to be free anyway?"_

_Aphrodite's eyes glaze over and Diane realizes, with a jolt that if Artemis is freed earlier, she will fade that much faster. But... it has been a long time Diane hears any stories of Artemis that she'd forgotten what the former moon goddess had died for. Aphrodite implied that it is love that made Artemis do what she did. But... what is in Percy that makes her do so?_

_It is never-endingly frustrating and so, Diane does the only thing she can think of for an answer. "Did Lady Artemis died right after she was free?" she asks questions._

_The love goddess' smile turns sad. "No, not right after."_

"_Then hurry and tell me how she faded!" Impatient as ever, Diane demands that of her caretaker, who, one day she'd learn is her divine ancestor and it is that day that Diane shall face the greatest challenge of her life and it will also be the day she meets the man she is destined for._

"_All right, all right," Aphrodite says. "The questers for Artemis arrives on such a night..."_

**PxA**

Artemis didn't know how long has passed since she was trapped under what was suppose to be Atlas' burden. The only thing that let her keep track of time was Percy's arrival and departure. The son of Poseidon visited her everyday without fail, constantly blabbering about something she couldn't care less—though part of her admitted that she was glad that someone was there to accompany her and keep her sane—or ask her questions she'd never answer.

One question drew a reaction out of her though. She bristled angrily. "What kind of question is that?"

"One that I want answered," Percy promptly answered, silently wondering had he gone to far.

"Orion is my companion before he died, nothing more," Artemis said coldly.

"Really?"

"Yes," Artemis snapped. "Why are you asking anyway?"

Percy frowned, wondering or not should he tell the moon goddess—an enemy as Luke had so kindly reminded him every time he came back from visiting Artemis—what had prompted the question. "Because..." he hesitated but Artemis' steely, familiar silver eyes drew the answer right out of his mouth. "I thought I had met you before you were captured."

"And?" Artemis asked, cocking an eyebrow in utter bafflement. "What does that have to do with me and Orion?"

But even as she said that, a ghost of suspicion had left its mark. _Could Percy be Orion's..._? Percy met her wide eyes, his eyes equally wide as the implication of what she'd said settled in their minds. He got up so abruptly that he almost bang his head on the weight of the heavens.

Artemis couldn't see his face but she imagined that it must have been in turmoil, conflicted with emotions and truthfully, she felt the same as he must've felt.

Percy cleared his throat awkwardly to break the silence. "I... I don't know why I get that impression but I just felt I'd met you before this fiasco—that doesn't mean I'm Orion though," the son of Poseidon babbled. "I don't even have memories of my past; which was why I joined the Titans in the first place because Luke promised that once we won the war, Mnemosyne would give me back my memories and—damn, I said too much."

Before Artemis can make a statement, Percy fled the place, leaving Artemis to her own dangerous thoughts.

She'd always suspected but hadn't wanted to acknowledge the possibility. She'd felt that way the first time she met Percy, saw him smile and how his eyes would twinkle when he did. She'd also noticed, one too many times to be healthy, that he always brushes his wayward wavy brown hair from his eyes even though it had never obscured his vision. Unknowingly, the moon goddess had been observing the green eyes demigod far too much and she was furious with herself for feeling sad that today, the boy had left earlier than usual—Artemis was too horrified to realize that she'd been keeping count of the time where Percy would be with her.

_Calm down_, she snarled at her own fluttering heart that had lurched when the thought of Percy never coming back. _You'd be getting out of here anyways, you'd be leaving him soon anyways, so why..._?

Artemis gritted her teeth, silently imploring her saviors to hurry up (yet some part of her told them to slow down—_oh what was wrong with me_?!)

Artemis' wish came true and she knew it when the sounds of monsters howling in agony before disintegrating reached her ears. Dread and hope—forlorn and happiness—filled her being, adrenaline rushing through her at the prospect of being free again.

That feeling dampened slightly when a familiar pounding of feet reached her ears as well. Artemis easily recognized Percy's blue sneakers and dark blue jeans as he rushed where she was trapped, followed by Luke.

Both boys came to a stop as they assessed the threat. Metallic sweat beaded down her forehead when she heard Zöe's distressed cry: "Lady Artemis!"

Percy pushed Luke aside, making way for the Lieutenant of Artemis as the daughter of Atlas rushed to her mistress. Zöe's features filled with concern entered Artemis' sight, and the latter was glad that the former wasn't the one that had died in the land without rain.

"Luke!" the moon goddess recognized that voice to be the daughter of Zeus' and silently implored the girl to not show any mercy to the man that had betrayed her.

"Percy... is that really you? I thought—" That was a male's but Artemis couldn't recognize it.

"What made you do this?" Another male voice that was not unlike the first male's demanded. "Why didn't you come back to us?"

Artemis couldn't see him but she could practically hear Percy's brow furrow into a frown. "Huh?" the familiar demigod's voice sounded. "What do you mean by that? Do I know you?"

"What are you talking about, Percy?" the first male demanded. "It's us—Travis and Connor Stoll."

"My dear brothers," Luke interrupted smoothly. "Perhaps now isn't the time to reflect on past memories."

"You!" the first voice that claimed to be Travis snarled. "What did you do to our friend?"

"Let Lady Artemis go!" the daughter of Zeus added.

"Unfortunately," Luke said icily, drawing his sword the same time Percy did. "We can't let you do that."

Zöe gasped at seeing the sword in Percy's hold. "_Thou_," she pointed at Percy, tone dripping with venom. "are going to pay—I knew men that wield that accursed sword are swine! They shouldn't be trusted!"

_But I do_, a thought that Artemis didn't voice out.

**PxA**

Things went horribly wrong the moment Atlas joined the battle. The brave but foolish son of Hermes—Travis was it?—tried to distract the Titan of Endurance but he must have done something to offend Ares because Artemis could feel the war god's power weighing him down. The moon goddess made a mental note to chew Ares out for being useless once she was free.

She strained herself, trying to free herself as the battle between Zöe and her father grew more and more intense with the former loosing. She was so caught up in her efforts that she didn't notice the daughter of Athena that she'd replace approach her and knelt beside her.

"Lady Artemis," Annabeth urged. "give me the sky."

"No, child," Artemis managed to ground out through gritted teeth. "you barely survived the first time. I couldn't possibly let you—"

"They need you," Annabeth retorted, ignoring Artemis' command and slashing through the goddess' chains and touching the heavens with her fingers before forcefully placing it on her own shoulders. For a moment, both females held the burden together before the goddess slipped out from underneath after murmuring a quiet and quick 'thank you' to Annabeth who could only nod in return, too pained to answer with words.

Artemis started running instantly towards where Zöe and Atlas were battling one another, catching sight of Travis and Percy battling one another while Thalia fought Luke. Where was Connor? Artemis got her answer later when she turned her head and saw the son of Hermes under the weight of the sky, having relieved the daughter of Athena of it.

She felt grudging respect for the young boy but she chose to concentrate on her own fight instead of making any comparisons between the men she knew that were honorable.

She and Zöe dodged most attacks Atlas threw at them, complementing one another perfectly after having spent centuries fighting back to back. But that didn't mean they couldn't make any mistakes. Artemis grunted, golden ichor spilling out of her mouth as she landed on the ground after a vicious blow from Atlas.

"The first blood in the new war," the Titan gloated, readying his javelin to impale the goddess.

Zöe, foolish and loyal and brave Zöe threw herself in front of her goddess, screaming and aiming at Atlas' forehead. Her arrows met their target but her father sent her flying into a mountain of black rocks with a mere swipe of his hand. It made Artemis' blood boil that the male would treat his own daughter that way.

_Get ready_, she spoke in Connor's mind as she continued to lay on the ground, a plan having planted its way in her mind. The son of Hermes' answer was a mental groan of pain but she could feel the agreement wafting off him. The javelin came down on her—and she didn't notice Percy's look of horror as he pushed Travis away from him, seeming ready to rush to her since her only goal was to trap Atlas back where he should be—and she made a grab for it, using leverage to her advantage and with enhanced strength, sent Atlas flying towards Connor before rushing off to Zöe.

Connor allowed Atlas to flung him out from under the weight of the sky. He heard distressed cries from both Annabeth and Thalia but he couldn't make any effort in opening his eyes to see what was happening.

Artemis did, however, looked up when she heard the young maidens' cries. Her eyes met Percy's sea-green ones and he smiled softly her way before leaping off the cliff. She heard the rush of waters and assumed that the son of the sea god had used the water around him to make an escape along with that traitorous son of Hermes.

The stunning reality hit her then: she was free.

**PxA**


	5. Chapter 5

**Some Words On Our Memories**

**Chapter Five: Dangerous**

* * *

**"O**_ne would say Artemis is simply overjoyed to be free and would be plotting her revenge on her kidnappers," Aphrodite says, laughing softly. "but Artemis didn't show any signs of happiness."_

"_Don't tell she'd already fallen for that son of Poseidon," Diane grumbles. "She isn't suppose to know love since she had never experience it before."_

"_That's not true," the goddess of love says. "Artemis knows love; the love of her children, her Hunters adore her and would kill themselves if Artemis ever asks them to. Apollo is willing to break any rule, do anything for his sister and so would Artemis' mother. Zeus also loved his daughter, she was one of his favorite child in fact. So yes, she has known love."_

"_But does she know they love her?" Diane asks snidely._

_Aphrodite smirks. "Good one; you've got me. Artemis definitely noticed how they treated her with more kindness than most but she doesn't know its love. The only love she ever known is from Orion and I'm sure the man loved her too, too bad she killed him."_

"_Its just been so long that she'd forgotten how her love for Orion is like," Diane says, concluding what Aphrodite is trying to say._

"_Yes," Her divine ancestor agrees. "But that doesn't mean she doesn't think much about it."_

"_Wouldn't it distract her from her duties?"_

"_The Hunters have their Lieutenant in Artemis' place," Aphrodite says. "and the moon doesn't neccesarily need Artemis to orbit."_

"_So Lady Artemis can daydream all she wants?" Diane sounds skeptical but that is understandable. The daughter of Eros has heard stories of how the gods rarely ever—if ever—visit their own children. If the gods ' domains can do it duties without the deities' government... what were they doing till they couldn't even pay a visit to their demigod children even once?_

"_She can." Pause. "That's if her brother doesn't bug her."_

"_So how is she going to ponder her feelings?"_

"_In a place Apollo can't reach her," Aphrodite replies simply. "You see..."_

**PxA**

Artemis stared at the reins in her hands but she wasn't looking at them. Her silver-eyes though was concentrated on one place wasn't seeing it fully; her thoughts were elsewhere and her eyes would rather look at something else than the city of Manhattan.

Something else to gaze at—unbidden, Artemis' eyes drifted to the sea at the edge of the city. The sea was beautiful under the full moon, sparkling like _his_ eyes. The goddess of the moon growled slightly as she found her thoughts drifting back to the same man that has been haunting her for the past few months.

A few months since she found Orion's reincarnation. A few months since one of her Hunters and most beloved Lieutenant died and one to replace the latter. Her father had promised her additional ranks in the Hunt and indeed, quite a few demigods and nymphs had joined.

And somehow, an event that found itself to be the most important in her eyes: A few months since she'd left Percy's side.

Not exactly side, his company perhaps.

Percy somehow managed to worm his way into her heart just like Orion did. The latter annoyed her to no end, back when she hadn't found the Hunt. He followed her everywhere and insisted on doing things for her because she was a lady and he was a gentleman. He knew she was a goddess yet he treated her the same way, he didn't shun her or treat her like a queen.

He treated her the way he treat everyone.

(Some part of Artemis that the goddess herself had thought died, thought that Orion treated her above other women.)

Artemis was unable to hold back the sigh. And when it escaped past her lips, Artemis very nearly bite her tongue off; why was she sighing like a foolish schoolgirl in love? As that thought crossed her mind, Artemis felt like running her own heart through with her silver hunting knife.

_Love?_ She raged mentally. It couldn't be. But—her thoughts and his eyes—

"No," Artemis hissed in a whisper. "I refuse to fall for such cheap tricks. There's no way—" She couldn't bring herself to finish the rest of the sentence: _I love him_. The thought was dangerous and it was simply impossible, there was no way she, Artemis the virgin goddess of the Hunt that had sworn off men for the rest of her immortal life, could ever fall for a man.

The reincarnation of the man that had her make the vow to sworn of men and be a virgin forever, no less. The notion of the idea was so ridiculous that she found herself chuckling bitterly. Then everything was silent and Artemis preferred it to remain that way; she contemplated on other things, watching the mortals wandering around the world.

Her shift was ending and as Artemis started to descend on Olympus and watch her brother ride out his golden chariot, she saw something that made her golden blood freeze in her veins.

As if he could sense her watching, the man turned and looked up, allowing her a much more clearer view of his face. The distance between them was so great that Artemis doubted that he could even see her; she was a goddess, her senses far surpasses that of a demigod. But the goddess knew he could see her as clearly she could see him—he smirked, sweeping his dark hair to the side to reveal green, green eyes.

Eyes that had haunted her. Her chariot descended with a bump, her landing almost throwing her off for her lack of concentration. But Artemis didn't care, her heart pounded, her blood roared in her ears. She got of her chariot and disappeared in a flash of silver.

He was dangerous and somehow Artemis found that she liked danger.

Especially when it concerned him though she'd never admit it.

**PxA**

She could see him. He knew she could see him. Percy smirked triumphantly as he saw Artemis' wide eyes from high, high above. She thought he couldn't see her, how cute. What the goddess didn't know was that Percy had his hand submerged in water and so, was able to see miles and miles further from him. A very useful tool that shall bring him and his army victory in the upcoming war.

Cold steel slowly heating through his body heat made his skin tingle, his heartbeat quicken as adrenaline rushed him when he heard her familiar voice.

He smirked.

"We hadn't seen each other in so long," the son of Poseidon drawled. "and this is how you greet me, by trying to kill me? I'm truly hurt by the notion."

"What are you doing mingling with mortals?" Artemis shot back, her grip on her hunting knife at Percy's neck never loosening—who knows what he might have done to those mortals around him?

"I am a mortal too you know," Percy replied, amused at the goddess' hastiness. He ducked under her knife just as it nicked his neck. He whirled around, smirk never leaving his playful features, to face Artemis.

She was in her child form, but that didn't make her any less intimidating. She could've made any men wet their pants but Percy was no ordinary man. Instead of thinking her look as scary, he thought she looked cute—don't girls just look adorable when they were infuriated?

That was, of course, a thought best kept to himself since he loved where his head currently was. He didn't want his handsome face to be rolling around the pavement. The Mist would cover up the fact that the goddess had sliced his head off for making a comment on how cute she was.

When the thought of how easily she could kill him cross Percy's mind, his smirk widened, adding more to Artemis' confusion and her glare deepened.

She was a dangerous woman and he liked that.

Danger attracted him.

Especially when danger came in the form of Artemis.

**PxA**


	6. Chapter 6

******A/N:** Right, warning: sucky ending at the end. I lost inspiration- and interest- for this story so I edited the last two chapters and mashed them together. Feedback would be nice. I might have more Pertemis stories in plan, any requests?

* * *

**Some Words On Our Memories**

**Chapter Six: Know Your Enemy**

* * *

**"T**_hat guy's a lunatic," Diane grumbles, slightly impressed by the son of Poseidon's craziness herself. "What kind of person likes danger?"_

_Aphrodite smiles. "Artemis loved danger too."_

_Diane grumbled at that fact but says nothing, she instead looks expectantly at Aphrodite. "Continue?"_

"_Definitely," the goddess of love says. It is seriously late at night, but neither her nor Diane cares now. Talking about her favorite couple brings back old memories that Aphrodite can barely recall now. "Where was I?"_

"_Ah, at that part where Artemis corners Percy on the streets," Diane supplies eagerly. "with a knife at his neck to boot!"_

_Aphrodite silently suspects that Diane only cares to remember that fact because it involves violence and danger to human lives. Who was she to say anything about danger? Clearing her throat, Aphrodite opens her mouth and tells her the story._

**PxA**

Percy never stopped smiling.

Artemis never stopped noticing.

She glared at him venomously. "Stop smiling," she snapped, irritated by the damned smile on the son of Poseidon's face. What was there to smile about anyway? He _did_ know that she could kill him with a swipe of her knife right?

"Sorry," he apologized nonchalantly. "I can't help myself."

She didn't say anything but he answered the unasked question anyway. "Who can shout out to the world that they're going out on a date with the Lady Artemis?" the son of Poseidon raised his eyebrows challengingly.

Artemis' nostrils flared with anger as she spat, "I am not going out on a date with you. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Why, milady, to see you of course." Percy spread his arms to his side, as if to embrace her. Artemis took a step back, just out of hugging range and he pouted, putting his arms back to his side. "Don't tell me you don't miss me."

"No." Artemis said coldly even though her heart screamed _yes, yes I missed you_. "Why should I?"

"Come on—I'm such awesome company!" he protested in a way that reminded Artemis of Apollo when he was being exceptionally childish during one of his visits to her and her Hunters.

At the thought of her Hunters, Artemis' heart sank. For many reasons. Zöe was gone and she hated men to the very end. Artemis had always viewed Zöe as her closest companion, closest sister and loved her dearly because they shared the same viewpoint of men and their loathing of them. Now, Artemis was breaking her own believes, consorting herself with this boy, this man.

Her emotions churned, heart thrashing against her chest, yearning to reach the boy before her. The boy who's grin had died when she didn't respond and was concerned; he came closer. Artemis' shoulders slumped in defeat, her silver-eyes dimmed somewhat.

"I hate you," she said, the words slipping out of her mouth before she can control her wayward emotions.

"What?" Percy asked, frowning in confusion. He doubted that was what she truly felt but she seemed to be telling the truth. "I—"

"I hate you for making me feel this way," Artemis spat, ire rising in her tone. "I hate this feeling, the yearning when you're away, when you're not here before me and even when you're here in front of me. The feeling of euphoria when you smiled. Why? Who gave you the right to make me feel this way? I hate this."

Percy gawked at her, mouth open but unable to say anything. Artemis hadn't told him everything; the last part was a lie, partially anyway. She hated the way she felt about him, but something sparked inside of her, telling her that being in love wasn't all that bad. A faint memory of the same feeling was when she was with Orion. And this Percy... this boy before her... wasn't he Orion? The same looks, the same personality, the same father and powers. The same feelings... just that they were on different sides of the war. And why? Why was he with the Titans? Someone like Orion shouldn't feel so much hatred for the Olympians...

The goddess of the hunt let out a frustrated sigh when Percy remained a statue.

"Get out of here," she said coldly. "The next time, I wouldn't be so lenient."

_Know your enemy_, her mother's voice said in her mind, _don't let personal feelings get in the way_. words Leto had told Artemis and Apollo back when they were very, very young. On their first hunt where Leto, a hunter as great as her children, had taught them how to hunt. Apollo'd felt sorry for the little rabbit they were going to hunt and had suggested that they hunt something else, which had prompted those wise words. Words Artemis had abide by—so did Apollo—and she wasn't going to ditch the last of her belief yet.

She melded into the crowd, entered and alleyway and disappeared. All this before Percy can do anything to stop her.

**PxA**

Artemis ground her teeth in frustration. From around her, the rest of the Olympians—except for Demeter who was in the Underworld with Hades and Poseidon fighting his own battle under the sea—flew around her in their chariot and various forms. She still kept her human form though, unlike Athena who'd taken the form of an owl, clawing at Typhon.

She pulled on the reins, going higher as she took aim and—

"Artemis, watch out!"

Too late. Apollo'd warned his twin far too late and he could only watch in horror as Artemis was batted out of the sky. The gods merely glanced the way Artemis had fallen—a silver streak in the dark storm of a night sky—before turning their attention back to Typhon who was advancing towards Manhattan.

Hephaestus and Dionysus had already fallen. And now Artemis too. They certainly couldn't loose their concentration lest their children and their throne of powers were lost. Apollo's jaw clenched, fighting the urge to fly right to his twin and heal her. He, instead, drew on his sense of duty and shot a volley of fiery arrows.

He'd loose so much more than Artemis if the gods lost this war.

**PxA**

Artemis stuck. Unlike some other gods who could be present in other places at one time, she couldn't. She'd merely been suppressing her powers when she was around mortals, not dividing her essence like the other immortals do—she never did unless someone needed her presence there; no mortals prayed to her, the only reason she hadn't faded was because her band of Hunters worshiped her and the other campers of course. She was always herself when she lead the Hunt, only her there. She never divided. Apollo could because his domains allowed him to do so.

Her domains however disallowed her the ability to do so. She hacked golden ichor, silver eyes warily studying her surroundings. Where_was _she? She tried moving and had to refrain from screaming when her lower body thrummed in pain in response to her order to move. She heaved a deep breath when she realized she was buried under a building. She raised her hands and with a shove and gasp of pain, the rubble blasted into bits. She crawled out of there and waited, gathering energy to heal herself and rejoined the battle.

She closed her eyes and thought of her Hunters that must've joined the Battle for Manhattan now. Against Kronos and his army. Her heart throbbed painfully, more than her body did. Kronos...when the demigods looked at Kronos, they wouldn't be seeing him. They'd be seeing Percy Jackson, the traitor son of Poseidon. The vessel of Kronos, they'd know him as.

Percy, he'd be gone when Kronos assume his true form, his mortal vessel burning away for his Titan form to materialize. And she wouldn't be there for his last moments... how sad... but she couldn't help it. Artemis looked up at the night sky, her moon obscured to her behind the brewing black clouds. Percy... gone, his very essence and soul burning away along with his mortal body.

"Ugh..."

That was a noise Artemis hadn't made since she was a baby; a sound she made just before she cried. Her vision of the storming sky was suddenly blurry and she wondered why. Just as she wondered why she fell in love with the son of Poseidon. Crystalline streaks made its way down her face and it took the goddess a few moment to realize she was crying.

A world without him, without Percy. Where was the worth in that? The moon can move by itself as long as someone remember to made it that way. There were other deities that presided over the moon, can watch over it and the wild which the satyrs looked after. The Hunters could live without her, she had no children but them. And Apollo certainly can live without her...

They don't need her. Not really. The wounds she sustained were too much, it was so much more than any injury she'd ever had. The pain was numbing her mind, why couldn't she seemed to think of anything else but Percy? Of this boy with eyes of the green sea standing under the moonlight and leaning against the tree waiting?

_Who are you waiting for?_

_Is it me?_

_...Yes? Then I'm coming. Now._

**PxA**

"Watch it you stupid kid!" a male voice yelled from inside the car, followed by profanities and a lot of rude gestures.

Diane's eyes narrowed, feeling ire at the male's reactions. If she were the same as she was back then, she would've turned the man into a jacklope which Zöe adored so much. She stopped, where did that thought come from? She shook her head, she'd been too caught up in her aunt's story, there was just no way and it was too ludicrous, to think that she was the reincarnation of—

"Mean, right?"

_That_ voice. That masculine, husky voice that could easily drip sarcasm. She whirled around, her pounding chest pounded even louder, the roar of blood in her ears were even more deafening. The boy before her looked as worn and dirty as her.

He smiled cheekily at her, his sea-green eyes sparkling as he swiped wind-swept brown hair out of his eyes; his hand caked with mud and dirt and he smelled of some new car machine smell. His smile wavered under Diane's intense stare.

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Uh...do I know you?" He squinted at her as if he could see who her former self was. "You seem awfully familiar."

Diane didn't know how to answer that. The hypothesis she had brewing in her mind was begging to be acknowledged but she ignored it. Luckily, or unluckily—depending on who's point of view—she was saved from answering when something screeched from the distance.

She had a feeling it was not from a slaughtered chicken.

The boy cursed, throwing her an apologetic look. "Sorry, but I've got to go—er, duty calls."

"You're a demigod right?"

He stiffened, whirling around to face her, shock evident on his face and he looked so hilarious she almost smiled. Almost, she wouldn't smile so freely to a male who hadn't prove himself. "I am too. Are you on a journey to Camp Jupiter?"

The boy's eyes practically glowed. He nodded enthusiastically and, before she could protest or remark anything to the action, he grabbed her hand and pulled her along. They ran down the hill as the gorgons—that was chasing the boy, as he so kindly informed her—flew after them. Diane felt slightly offended that he was dragging her down in trouble along with him.

She stumbled on the last step, accidentally, but it still sent them sprawling down hill. They'd barely gotten out of the road before a car sped past them. They would have been road-kill had they lagged a moment longer.

Panting, the boy laughed; Diane was starting to suspect him to be a lunatic. "That was so much fun! Having someone there by your side really multiply the action!" he laughed gleefully even as Diane propped herself on her elbows and glared at him.

"Are you crazy?" she demanded, irritated. "We could've been killed and why are you dragging me into this?" she gestured wildly to the flying gorgons. "Now we're going to die!"

"Don't worry," a new voice said, prompting the two demigods to turned towards the source. Diane just had the time to think _I really hate people sneaking up on me and speaking_ before her jaw dropped.

She scrutinized the old had before her, a feeling of familiar annoyance surfacing within her. This lady... "Who are you?" she asked politely. "I...feel as if I should know you yet..."

"Ah, ah," the old hag chuckled, wagging her finger in Diane's face. "Now's not yet the time for you to know so much, dear." Then she completely ignored the girl and turned on the boy. "My name is June, the named after this month after me! It is June isn't it?"

The teens exchanged a glance, wondering why the old hag's eyes sparkled as if she just made a new joke.

The silent understanding and the ease in which they communicated without saying anything was just the start of a very long partnership.

**PxA**

"Win the Titan war or not," she inhaled sharply, gasping for breath — something she hadn't needed back then — as she hacked another round of blood, the pain blossoming from her sides nearly made her scream. But the goddess of hunt in her had always been tough; the scream was choked back, the pain soothed momentarily when he squeezed her hand comfortingly. "I ended up in Tatarus anyway."

Artemis — her human shell, Roman form, personality and memories had been shed the moment she was awakened and she was Diane no longer — glared at the green-eyed boy by her side, looking as terrible as she felt but she still cursed herself for thinking he still looked so damn beautiful.

He mustered a pained smile.

"At least we're together right?"

Artemis had many things at the tip of her sharp tongue, scathing retorts and rebukes, enraged insults and degrading remarks — because Artemis may have accepted the fact that she'd fallen in love, but that didn't mean she was about to let it change or rule her — but she swallowed it all back for the sake of the man beside her.

Their torment deep in Tatarus' bowels — no thanks to Athena, if she ever got out of there, she would make sure her raven-haired immortal sister get it from her — could have started many ways: when they fell, when they fought, when they were careless, when all they cared was saving Annabeth —

But it all truly started from thousands of years ago when Percy was Orion and when Artemis was yet to be a sworn virgin. Perhaps this part of their story, their memory would be written down as a story, spoken as a myth too.

And Artemis was glad for the fact that people had the tendency to add in chunks of fairytale of their own. She knew, that in one or more of the myths about the two of them, there would be a romantic sap who would depict her, telling her consort the three dreaded words.

For the sake of her pride, she could've never said it: the _words _Aphrodite so easily flaunted about.

**PxA**

"I like this story about Artemis and the reincarnated Orion — Percy, but whatever, they're still the same person — the best — "

"Why?"

"—Ah, I cried when I read the part where she told him, _I love you _—"

**END.**

* * *

**A/N:** Right, sucky ending. I lost inspiration- and interest- for this story so I edited the last two chapters and mashed them together. Feedback would be nice.


End file.
